Qasgiq, in addition to being a Yup'ik Alaska Native (AN) communal living structure, also describes traditional ways of coming together to organize as a community to accomplish important tasks. Qasgiq provides an Indigenous logic model for an intervention Implementation strategy grounded in local Yup'ik culture and context in southwest Alaska. The Qasgiq (communal house) project will sustain a culturally-based Yup'ik AN process approach to intervention by developing implementation strategies that enhance local control, enrich the CBPR process and community capacity to direct it, and increase intervention durability and sustainability over time. Its purpose is to develop dissemination and implementation strategies for evidence-based prevention practice for youth to reduce the most significant health disparity experienced by AN people. Specific Aim 1: Enhance and extend our CBPR approach with Yup'ik community and tribal partners by using a Qasgiq Indigenous implementation strategy to disseminate knowledge derived from the Ellangneq intervention development and Elluam Tungiinun prevention trial projects. Specific Aim 2: Engage community member intervention staff and tribal leadership in an organizational certificate curriculum that provides Indigenous leadership development and effective state and federal advocacy; research, grant writing, and information technology skills; and training in the Qasgiq implementation strategy and Qungasvik intervention process approach. Specific Aim 3: Conduct a process evaluation of the Qasgiq theory-driven intervention implementation strategy and CBPR dissemination approach as implemented with a new Yup'ik community, and test the effectiveness of these strategies through a Qasgiq implementation arm in an extension of the project's existing randomly assigned, staggered baseline, dynamic wait list control prevention trial design.